


A Realization

by Goldenfire



Series: Critical Love [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Half-Elves, Lesbian Sex, Mention of Doors, Mention of Temporary Character Death, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenfire/pseuds/Goldenfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vex'ahlia finds herself unable to sleep, thinking on the events of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Realization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentMagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentMagi/gifts).



> I felt this needed to be done after this week's session. At this point, it's a thing there's not nearly enough of.

Vex walked down to the kitchens of the castle. She’d found herself completely unable to sleep for more than half an hour at best, her body tired but her mind still wide awake. Perhaps something to eat would help, some sort of distraction from the events of the day.

Stepping into the kitchen, she was surprised to see a figure sat there already, staring at the dim coals of the brick oven. A familiar red skinned tiefling looked up and offered a small, tired smile. Zahra.

“Evening,” she murmured after a moment, letting out a soft sigh and adjusting the blanket around her shoulders. Vex simply nodded, smiling back a little, and moved to the pantry to retrieve a piece of bread and some cheese. She sliced off two pieces, one for herself and one for Zahra, and made two little cheese sandwiches. Making sure the door was properly closed, Vex walked back over to Zahra.

“Is this seat taken?”

“By all means…” Zahra gestured with a ceramic mug, and Vex seated herself next to her by the low heat of the fire, passing her the snack. She took it with a small “Thank you,” and they sat in silence for a while, eating and thinking.

“So you almost died for good today,” she started, adjusting her position again and looking over at Vex.

There was a pause, then, “Yes. It seems I did. I’m just the slightest bit miffed that I don’t remember it,” she admitted, trying to put on a brave face. 

“Really? I mean… Did it… hurt?”

“No, no… It… It felt like passing out, honestly. There was nothing special about it. One minute I was awake, and up, and next to Percy, and then the next, I was really, really cold, and my brother was crying, and you were all around me, and I apparently died,” Vex looked over at Zahra, who had been watching her this entire time. “And… It was scary. It was really, really terrifying, more than anything else we’ve done.”

Zahra looked back at her, a sad, worried, pitying look deep in her eyes. “I can’t even imagine.”

Vex nodded, and looked away, staring into the embers and filling her mouth with bread so she didn’t have to talk anymore. For once, she didn’t want to talk about it. Zahra respected her silence, and sipped her drink. Vex eyed it up, as she chewed, her curiosity steadily overriding her disinterest in conversation. “What’s that you’re drinking?”

“Mm? Oh, tea with milk and honey,” Zahra murmured, pulled from her deep thought, still staring at Vex. She blinked a few times, smiling, and offered her the mug, which she took, taking a curious sip.

“Mm. Oh that’s nice. Is there any more of that somewhere?”

Zahra stood, letting Vex keep the mostly full mug for her own, and getting a fresh mug for herself, pouring fresh tea from where a kettle hung over the oven and adding honey and milk. Sitting down again, she gestured to the kettle. “Help yourself when that’s gone, darling.”

She smiled, “Thank you, Zahra. I appreciate it.”

They looked at each other for a while, glancing back and forth between each other and the fire. Vex pondered the day, at last, thoughts almost immediately going back to how she had almost ceased to exist, at least on the material plane. If it hadn’t been for Kash, she never would have seen Zahra again; or her brother, or Percy, or Keyleth, or Scanlan, or Grog, and definitely not Pike. She couldn’t imagine that. It was the worst thing in the world to think about, but here she was, thinking about it. All that, lost, nearly for good, and all because she’d rushed up in greed to see what they’d found.

Coming out of her train of thought, she realized she’d been gazing at Zahra, who was gazing back, in that particularly attractive, flirtatiously devilish way she had. Vex found herself smiling, mirroring the look, and blushed just a bit. She’d almost lost this, almost lost her.

Leaning over, slowly, she felt her heart speed up, and pressed a kiss, long and slow, to Zahra’s lips. There was a moment of still surprise, and then she felt her kiss back, eagerly. Kissing Zahra was like a breath of fresh, hot air, her skin smooth and dry in a strangely comforting way, and when had she reached up to cup her cheek? Oh well, her hand was there now, so she ran her thumb across Zahra’s high cheekbones, stroking the scaled skin and kissing her again, breaking only to take a breath and set her mug on the floor.

A second kiss, even better than the first. Zahra was prepared now, and she responded more, her hand reaching up and cupping the back of Vex’s neck, her touch gentle but firm as she deepened the kiss. The two broke off again, blush visible on Vex’s cheeks, Zahra’s eyes lidded. The two of them were panting softly, and Zahra smiled.

“My room?”

“Your room.”

 

Tripping over each other as they fumbled into Zahra’s room, the two immediately returned to their heated kisses, Vex burying her hands in Zahra’s long white hair as the tiefling moved her kisses to Vex’s neck, sucking and nipping her skin. Vex gasped, and pulled her closer, finding herself pressed back into the door. What a wonderful position to be in, between a door and a soft place. If Vax were here she’d make a joke about doors-

Her thoughts were cut short as Zahra moved her hands from their passive positions on her hips – when did they end up on her hips? – to her butt, squeezing. Vex tugged her up, and pressed another eager kiss to her lips. This earned her a soft laugh, and the parting of Zahra’s lips, inviting her tongue in. She wasted no time there, though a shiver raced down her back at the feeling of Zahra’s very inhuman tongue pressing to her own. It wasn’t forked or anything, but it didn’t feel like a regular tongue, textured in a way that sent pleasant shivers down her spine; she tasted of honeyed milk and tea.

Zahra gripped her butt tight, claws digging into her pants a bit. Vex groaned into her mouth, eyes fluttering shut, giving a little hop and wrapping her legs around Zahra’s hips, hanging on. Pinned between her and the door, she rolled her hips, grinding against her abs. The tiefling moved one hand to her back, supporting her and backing up, turning and moving them to the bed. Her tail curled around Vex’s ankle, and she laid the two of them down, rolling her hips into Vex’s.

She broke off the kiss, saliva connecting their tongues, the two of them panting as they began to struggle with clothes and buckles and too much fabric and not enough contact. They stole eager kisses between movements, easily distracted by each other’s tongues each time. Before long, they were mostly stripped bare, Vex’s pants around her ankles and Zahra’s robes yanked open. They shared one more heated kiss before Zahra moved down, tongue lapping at Vex’s skin the whole way. She licked her way down her body, sliding her to the edge of the bed and kneeling on the floor. Her teeth left gentle marks on her hips, Vex whimpering above her, a hand flying to her mouth so she could bite her knuckles, keeping any sound muffled.

She almost lost it as she felt Zahra’s tongue press against her in a slow lick, and draped her legs over her shoulders. The hand she wasn’t biting gripped the sheets, tiny whimpers slipping out from behind her hand as that textured tongue focused on her, working over her. Zahra’s breath was hot against her core, and Vex almost cried out as she felt those lips wrap around her clit, sucking. She’d never felt this good before, never thought anyone could be so attentive to her own pleasure. She’d also never been with a woman before. Maybe that had something to do with it.

“Fuck, Zahra… D… Don’t stop,” she begged, voice a whisper in the quiet, the only other sounds those of heavy breathing and a tongue against skin. Zahra hummed softly, lips pressed against Vex, and her hips jumped, pressing close to the vibrations. A heady whimper escaped Vex’s hand, and she covered her mouth properly, breathing through her fingers.

Vex didn’t think it could get better, felt her climax approaching, but then Zahra pressed her tongue into her, and it was way longer than she’d thought it was. A high pitched whine escaped, and her fingers clenched tight on the sheets as she rolled her hips into Zahra’s mouth, into her tongue, arching up as electric bliss crackled through her, eyes tight shut, then fluttering open. She bucked her hips into her mouth a few times, slowly relaxing in the aftershocks of it. She tasted blood, and realized she’d bit into her bottom lip, wiping at it lazily.

Zahra crawled up next to her, licking her lips with that miracle tongue, and smiled. “You’re beautiful when you’ve finished,” she murmured, kissing the corner of her mouth. Vex smiled, blush slowly fading, and kissed her properly, finding her own taste on Zahra’s lips now.

“Hm… I wonder what you look like,” she murmured, and rolled them over, straddling her hips. “Let’s find out.”

“Ready when you are, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to remain a oneshot. It may, at some point, become part of a series of oneshots, depending on how each session goes. I don't want to start something when I don't have _nearly_ all the information.


End file.
